1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dart board structures, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dart card game board wherein the same associates playing cards and target darts in effecting play of card games utilizing an element of chance and skill employing darts of preselected card suits to include clubs, diamonds, hearts, and spades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various dart board game structures have been set forth in the prior art, but have heretofore not availed themselves of a dart board arrangement to permit employment of playing card simulation in a manner as set forth by the instant invention in employing a dart board. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,703 to Grottola wherein a dart game and board rotatably mounted and provided with fifty-two cards of a standard bridge deck, with each target space including a slot to insert a card to hide the indicia from opposing players.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,214 to Scullin sets forth a dart board and cage, with the cage demarcated into various target areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,214,486 to Snyder sets forth a dart board divided into various demarcations of a rectangular array.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,471 to Lee sets forth a dart board utilizing simulated card members mounted upon a dart board in a plurality of annular arrays utilizing singular darts of generic construction to effect impact upon target spaces.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved dart card game board as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use and enhancement of play utilizing skill in combination with elements of chance to effect play of simulated card games.